Pamela
Pamela is a character in the Thea Stilton books, and is also a member of the Thea Sisters. Biography Not much information can be gathered about her early life. She was born in Tanzania, a country in south east Africa and was raised there. When she grew up, she went to Mouseford Academy to further her studies in journalism with her new friends; Nicky, Colette, Paulina, and Violet. Personality Pamela is an outdoor mouse, much like Nicky. She is active, also brave and pulls off dangerous stunts in certain situations if she needs to. She will break up arguments when she sees one because she can't stand any; she's a peacemaker. She's also impulsive, acting on instinct and not thinking decisions through which could lead her to danger. She will help her friends out whenever they are in need, especially the ones with mechanical problems. She is also known to have a bottomless stomach and obssesions of other types of food. There's one particular fear she possesses; insectophobia. Physical Appearance Both has moderate apricot fur, blue eyes. Both wears pale pink T-Shirt with fuchsia lines, worn beneath with a periwinkle denim jumper with shorts and buttons, both has black tights and high boots. She also wears a red cape and pink and yellow boots. Thea Stilton and the Dragon's Code During this book, both has pastel pink top with black shorts, and black shoes. Thea Stilton and the Mountain of Fire During this book, both wears pastel orange dress with purple, teal, pink, and yellow slawl Thea Stilton and the Ghost of the Shipwreck During this book, both wears pastel pink, yellow and blue oxygyn outfit Thea Stilton and the Secret City During this book, both has the same attire as Nicky, and both has dark brown pants or leginggs. Thea Stilton and the Mystery in Paris During this book, both wears pale yellow long dress with red roses. Trivia *Like the other Thea Sisters, her art illustration in her intro page at the beginning of any book has yet to be changed to reflect the cartoonish alterations received in later books. *Despite being an African, she has somewhat the lifestyle of an American. Her diet is not like any Tanzanian because she loves pizza, and she sometime squeaks and uses random exclamations like an average African-American female. *Throughout the books, Pamela has not yet fallen in love with anyone, but Shen is known to have a crush on on her. *In the Papercutz graphic novel, The Secret of Whale Island, Pamela is known to drive at high speeds. This is seen in a strip when she drives to the Whale Island port, and says "C''ongratulate me, my friends! I destroyed every speed record." *The most dangerous stunt she pulled off in the series yet was in ''Mystery On the Orient Express where she and Nicky scaled the roof of the train cars to get to the one containing the Veil Of Light to prevent the Cat Burglar from stealing it. *According to Thea Stilton and the Treasure of the Viking Ship, Pamela's surname is Tangu. *Pamela and Paulina are the only Thea Sisters to have siblings, in Pamela's case she is the only sister to have more than 1 sibling (she has 10) and the only one to have brothers. Category:Characters Category:Mouseford Academy Students Category:Thea Sisters Category:Mouselets Category:Rodents